


No time for presents

by USSRomanoff



Series: Christmas OTP Prompts [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, IronWidow - Freeform, christmas otp prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/USSRomanoff/pseuds/USSRomanoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha knows that both her and Tony are notoriously bad at gift giving so she attempts to get him to agree to no presents this Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No time for presents

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas OTP Prompt 8: Presents  
> Couple: Ironwidow

Natasha wasn’t very good at presents, she tended to go for the more practical options. Tony was almost on the complete other side of the spectrum. His gifts, while well meaning, were usually over the top and not anything anyone could really make use of. Natasha disliked extravagant gifts so before October even ended she told Tony that she did not want to exchange gifts. He argued with her for quite some time and, like most of their arguments, they ended up fucking before actually reaching any sort of agreement.

The topic was forgotten until November came around and Christmas commercials began playing and she brought the topic up once more.

“I don’t want to exchange gifts for Christmas,” she said.

“I think you mentioned that before,” Tony replied.

“Yes, but you never agreed to it,” she pointed out.

“Nope.”

“I need you to agree to it.”

“Nope.”

Natasha sighed, this was going nowhere fast. She knew that she’d end up annoyed by whatever he bought her and he would be disappointed because she was likely to pick up socks or something he needed for a gift. It would just end up with no one happy so she wanted to stop that now.

“What if I could get you to change your mind?” he asked after a moment.

“I’ve already explained this Tony. I am the worst at presents, and you’re not that much better. Why put us both through all that pain and suffering and just agree not to give gifts?”

“But what if I had an idea?”

“If it big and extravagant and unnecessary?”

Tony wrinkled his brow slightly. “Depends on your definition.”

Natasha sighed, she was fairly certain whatever it was that he was planning fit into her definition of unnecessary.

“No, okay.”

Tony sighed but didn’t actually agree.

Over the next few weeks Natasha kept reminding him, sometimes gently sometimes not so gently, that she didn’t want to exchange gifts. He just nodded but didn’t reply. She worried he was planning something and trying to get around it because he never actually agreed not to exchange gifts.

She started trying to look for a gift herself because she wasn’t going to be empty handed on Christmas while he gave her some diamond encrusted bikini or something equally as ridiculous.

The week before Christmas Natasha went to find Tony in his workshop but found it strangely empty of him. That was very odd. She practically had to drag him out most days and other days she literally had to grab hold of him and pull him out. She began wandering the Tower in search of him and found him in his bedroom with a bag he seemed to be in the middle of packing.

“What’s going on?” she asked tilting her head. She hadn’t heard of any emergency, and usually Tony didn’t pack he just put on the suit and flew out.

“So I have a present for you,” he began.

Natasha groaned, her shoulder drooping. She thought she had more time but now she had nothing and he was about to spring something ridiculous on her.

“Now I know you think I haven’t been listening to you--”

“Because you clearly haven’t,” Natasha interrupted.

“--But,” he continued, “I thought about how you said we would both end up giving shitty presents no one wanted and I started thinking.”

“And you thought, what the hell? She probably needs a velvet lamborghini.”

“No,” he replied, “I thought that maybe I should think of gifts in a different way. So--” he reached into his bag and pulled out what looked to be a brochure. “I have a plane waiting to take us to an exclusive beach side resort in Hawaii for Christmas, if you want to go.”

Natasha stared at him. That certainly explained the bag he was packing now. She was surprised he’d actually come up with some something like this.

“Let’s not forget who suggested you think out of the box sir,” Jarvis chimed in.

“Yeah, yeah. Thanks J,” Tony waved his hand. “So what do you say?”

Natasha had said no to gifts, repeatedly but this wasn’t exactly the same as what she thought he’d be doing. This was something they could both enjoy and damn if a warm beach didn’t sound good now.

“Alright,” she nodded. “We can go to Hawaii for Christmas.”

Tony grinned and kissed her. “You should go pack.”

“And this is it right? This is all you have planned for gifts?”

“Yep,” Tony replied. Natasha nodded and left his room to go pack. “At least all I have planned for gifts while in New York,” he finished once she was out of earshot.


End file.
